Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 6 = 4x + 4$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(8x - 6) - 4x = (4x + 4) - 4x$ $4x - 6 = 4$ Add $6$ to both sides: $(4x - 6) + 6 = 4 + 6$ $4x = 10$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{10}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{2}$